April Showers
by Prisma's-writing-wagon95
Summary: Skips has never minded being alone. Even during April, when he spends his days planting the park's new flowers. All alone. He is suddenly feeling empty, But this year Benson worries and brings someone else to help bring in the May flowers. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, sweet sorrow, the time you borrow, will you be here when I wake up tomorrow? **

**- Katherine Wolf**

Skips never really admitted it, but he was not a fan of April. That one month between March and May, that month that new flower orders came into the park gates to be planted. Over the plants that didn't survive the winter. The flowers he would have to plant.

Alone.

Skips had never minded this before. And yet the yeti could not put his finger on it, but something about this always made him feel…dare he say it…lonely. He had almost never been lonely in his long life, let alone actually physically FEEL it. But there he was, feeling a weird pain on the side of his stomach, a small tingle in the back of his throat. He never was lonely, he didn't mind being alone.

But this happened every time. So much so that he actually questioned why everyone liked April so much.

Pops said he loved to smell all the new flowers and admire how pretty they are.

Mordecai and Rigby just said that it's the month were they can fire water balloons off the roof and have the "watering the new buds" excuse.

Muscle man and Fives he never really asked.

The only one who seemed to share in this dislike was Benson. He hated it because all the new flowers meant more work for him, and more work meant more grief, or worse, from Mordecai and Rigby. Plus the Gumball Machine hated hot weather, he mostly preferred autumn. He enjoyed watching the leaves change and fall. Skips remember him saying it calmed him somehow.

But no matter what his co-workers and Boss thought, he still experienced that weird feeling in between sad and so-so. And it always started during this month. And he didn't know what it was, which only added to his dismay.

Benson had said to him that he was worried about him, Skips was always the one who planted the new flowers. He didn't trust any of the other employees to do it. Flowers were too delicate for them all, it sounds crazy but Skips was the only one with the gentlest and serious touch to tend to them properly. And he was worried that all the work alone was affecting him. But Skips shrugged it off saying that he was fine, as usual.

So every April his job from morning to noon was to weed up old flowers and plant the new ones around the park. The park is so huge that this process usually took a while. But he didn't mind….right?

Skips grunted at his same, sullen facial expression in his mirror and continued brushing his teeth.

The first day of April was today.

And he was going to get the bottom of this.

"Okay, so that's about it…." Benson mumbled to himself as he marked off the last box off his checklist, he forced himself not to look at Mordecai loading said last box of flowers in the back of the golf cart. Along with some gardening tools and a bottle of water.

"Geez Benson..." Mordecai huffed, leaning on the cart, "how many flowers do we need around here anyway."

"Yeah, man. It's gonna make the place all smelly and…girly and…..flowery! BLEH!" Rigby grimaced next to his friend, holding a radicola in his small paws.

"The flowers make the park pretty and fun to look at guys." Benson sighed, finally glancing up from his clipboard.

"You want fun, I say we fire water balloons at everyone that walks by and kick 'dem flowers to da curb!"

"No, dude, then we won't have anything to cover our blame." Mordecai said, raising a wing at his friend, "we always blame it on these flowers. That were watering them!"

"Hm, Hm. Well at least I'm not out of breath from picking them up. AGH!" Rigby flinched, dropping his soda as Mordecai pumped his fist into his arm.

"Look, if I catch any one of you guys firing ANYTHING off that roof, YOURE FIRED!" Benson yelled, his gumballs changing to their usual red tint. "Now take these flowers up to the front of the park so Skips can get started. Then you guys need to head off and start on your chores. And NO breaks in-between this time. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Rigby?..."

"Agghh, alright fine, we'll take your stupid flowers and junk."

With that said the bird and small mammal hopped into the cart and drove off. All the while as a certain yeti skipped up to the house.

"Hey Skips, I got Mordecai and Ri-"

"I heard." Skips grunted, stopping in front of his boss.

There was a silence. Skips was expecting Benson to tell him to get lost and head to his post, but instead he said something he normally didn't really ask.

"How are you feeling today Skips?"

Skips raised a brow, "um, excuse me?"

"Uh….nothing…it's just…." Benson looked down at his clipboard, almost like searching for something, before replying with an upward glance. "It's April…"

"Months seem to do that, Benson. They trade off time."

"I know. " Benson muttered, sounding almost annoyed by the comment, but it was brief and he was right back to the caring get up. "I just want to make sure you're okay…you always seem so…distant this time of year…care to tell me why?"

_I wish I knew why, Benson. Honestly_.

"I told you I'm fine Benson. Just worry about yourself and Mordecai and Rigby's little balloon bags and giant rubber bands they got set up on the roof."

"Wait, what?"

"Ah, nothing." Skips waved at Benson, smiling only slightly as he skipped up to the other cart to go to his post.

Planting flowers, weeding, and nourishing the small, fragile seeds.

All the while something inside him pains of some kind of weird emptiness.

"Oh Benson, this is just splendid! I also have always pondered why Skips wanders off into solitude to plant the lovely flowers. But to hire a flower PERSON to help! Oh, he will never feel lonesome again! Dahaha, good show!"

"Well Pops, that's just it. I don't know if he is actually lonely, or telling the truth. You never seem to know with Skips."

"Oh that's poppycock, Benson. I'm sure Skips has been longing for a pal all his own! Oh and they'll be just the most wonderful of friends! Just like Mordecai and Rigby!"

"Uh, let's hope not!...I mean…let's just hope this will at least bring his spirits up."

Benson picked up the kitchen phone and dialed the number, then waited until someone answered.

"Uhm, Hello. My name is Benson, and I'm the manager at the local park. I saw your add and I was wondering if you have any experienced florists that can come in and be the new gardener…maybe help out someone with refurnishing the flowers this April?"

**Alright, hello fellow readers! This will be one of the few chapter stories I will actually have the motivation to finish! XD I am actually almost done with it. So I hope you enjoy it! :) **

**This story has an OC in it, but I hope that doesn't keep you from reading this. I worked real hard on it and would appreciate it if you kept reading.**

**This chapter was basically just introduction and junk. So, not very important yet. I do hope I got everyone's character right! Please give me that in your review if you please.**

**So, until next time! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**As you get older, you sometimes feel that it's harder and harder to get something new and wonderful to come into your life.**

** -Robert Caro **

Skips couldn't really say he was surprised. He never was. Over anything it seemed like.

As an example he didn't even bat an eye when he saw the other golf cart in the middle of the dirt pathway, filled to the shingles with gardening tools and flowers. Involuntarily, he looked to the side to see Mordecai and Rigby a few yards away, speaking to some kids all holding rocks. Above them was a huge hornet's nest.

Skips decided to not get involved until he was needed.

He stopped his cart, turning the ignition off but leaving the key, and skipped over to the cart once driven by the two animals. Then he drove off, leaving the situation. Basicly just switching golf carts.

Now that that was out of the way, back to the empty feeling.

He felt it today, as always. It was deep inside him somewhere. Mocking the Yeti.

'What's the matter, Skips? Too strong and mighty to figure out what's bothering you? Too proud to talk to Benson about it? Gee, I do hope you don't, because you're just pathetic! Face it! You're all alone and all you have is the people at this park. All you have are acquaintances. And they'll all leave eventually too. Just like always.'

The yeti growled to himself, almost like he actually heard that little tidbit of information. Even if it was just a figment of his imagination.

But, he couldn't help but agree. Skips had lived for thousands of years. So long even he was a little off on how old he was. This would be seen as "awesome" to people like Mordecai and Rigby, but unfortunately for Skips, most people were not immortal. So they don't understand that you lose quite a bit of things.

Skips' family ended up all dying, leaving him here. He constantly lost friends, so he just stopped making any, knowing they would be gone and he would just start back to square one. Life gets boring and then it seems to die.

Everything dies. Except old Skips. He's still here.

The yeti would never admit it, but that was his biggest (and possibly only) fear. Being alone on this world, the only one alive. Cursed to be here for all eternity.

The cart rolled to a halt near the entrance of the park. The first place he always started when doing the gardening. He stopped just in time to catch someone in the corner of his eye.

And, to be honest, Skips was a little bit….surprised.

It was a clock. A walking, talking, breathing Grandfather clock. Body consisted of a gold pendulum, swinging back and forth slowly inside its chest, almost resembling a heartbeat. Glass encased the swaying BOB and was locked with a key lock and small gold handle. Skips could tell it was a girl by many things, her base resembled a skirt and her feet looked like she was wearing small high heels, even though they were just made like the fancy legs of the old clocks. Her face was round, the hour hand and second hand on her clock like face resembling a nose. Her eyelashes seemed to be a little long as well. She wore a very bland but big sunhat with a pink band around it. A small withered, yet pretty yellow flower sticking out of it.

Skips didn't mean to stare, it was just that…he never really seen a living clock before. At least, not as long as he could remember. It made him happy that there was at least ONE thing in this world he didn't already know about.

She looked over at him just as the yeti looked away and he dug into the tools in his cart.

_I guess I'll start on pulling the weeds out, then I can get the chart and see what seeds go whe-_

"ARE THOSE FLOWERS?"

Skips flinched only slightly. This woman may be a new sight to him, but he still did not scare easy.

He turned and saw the Clock woman smile sheepishly at him, waving a small hand.

"Oh, hey….big white gorilla man…." She almost muttered in a small ditzy voice, "…I-I was just wondering what's with all the flowers and what y-you're going to do with them, I mean, I love flowers and well…I got a call about doing some work here and….ehehe, hey you have really big muscles did you know that? You actually look kind of scary, duh uh, not that there's anything…wrong with tha-"

"Stop." Skips sighed, holding up his hands. She immediately closed her mouth, clasping her hands together.

"What are you talking about getting a call? I think you must have the wrong place."

"Oh….no no, I'm pretty sure I don't." She smiled that same smile again, tapping her fingers together.

"Yeah…you do know that this is a park right?"

"This is a park?"

Skips gave her a look.

"Oh, I'm just kidding!" She giggled, "I know it's a park, silly. Where do you think all the flowers come from?"

"….well, I think you must be mistaken. You need to-"Before Skips was about to tell the strange girl that he needed no help, he could hear the wheels of a cart coming toward them. Benson stopped and waved his clipboard at the two.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to deal with a little…_Hornet invasion._" He scowled, but then smiled at the woman, "But I see you already met your little co-worker."

What?

"Benson?..." Skips asked. Not really comprehending the words that were coming out of the gumball machine's mouth.

He knew his boss was concerned about him, but this? He didn't need to pay a babysitter for him. Benson should know that.

"Yep. Skips this is Claudia." He motioned to the clock woman, who waved and shot him another cheesy smile, "She's a florist at the flower shop across the street. And she will be helping you with the replanting this April."

Benson was smiling slightly the whole time. Skips grunted and Claudia flinched as the yeti gently took his boss by the arm and Skipped/walked a few feet away. Just long enough for her to not hear what they were saying.

"Are you a fool? I said I'm fine!" Skips said a little too harshly than intended.

"You can say that all you want Skips, But Pops and I know better. You've been distant too long."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know what it's like to be immortal." There was a silence. "…Okay, let me rephrase that, I can understand your feelings. Living for God knows how long has got to put someone in a rut at some point. And Skips, you've reached it. Now I may not know a thing about immorality, but I do know a thing about being in a rut."

Skips rolled his eyes, but had to hold back a chuckle at that.

"So I'm not asking anymore, I'm going to fix it. So work with this girl or you're fired." Benson said this jokingly, but the yeti had a feeling that his boss was being dead serious.

"Uhm, excuse me. Not to interrupt but aren't the flowers getting cold…or….hot…or…..something?"

Skips flinched more than the first time.

This was going to be a long April.

**Yes, introducing my OC Claudia. She's a grandfather clock. :) You can see a picture of her on Deviant art if you type in 'Regular Show Claudia' or something. Just in case my description wasn't so clear. I had trouble on that part.**

**This chapter was about introducing her and her little dizty and talkative personality. I know she must sound and be annoying in this chapter, But I promise you will like her in the next. Or at least I hope you do. ^^; **

**The next chapter is ready, I just need to proof-read it and it will be up. Promise! And thanks for all who are planning to read it! 3**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Reflect upon your blessings, of which every man has plenty, not on your past misfortunes, of which all men have some." **

**- Charles Dickens**

"Soooo….are you uhhh…..a monkey?"

"No."

"A caveman?"

"No."

"A man who never shaves?"

"No."

"An albino oversized werewolf?"

His eye twitched.

"No."

"A white Gorilla?"

"There's no such thing. And no."

"urrg, I give up!"

Claudia yelled, flailing her arms in frustration. She had been trying to guess what exactly her gardening partner is for about twenty minutes. She just could not get it. She slouched with a small pout, staring at the flowers she had just planted. Even the happy pink petals not making her feel better.

They had started planted as soon as Benson had left to check up on Mordecai and Rigby again, and so far, she only knew one thing.

And that was that his name was Skips.

She glanced over to him at her side, He said nothing. Just dug up the roots of old, withered flowers and planted some new ones in there place. He didn't even look at the chart to double check if he put them in the correct spot. It was like he just _knew._ She couldn't explain it but it was almost like he had this sort of mysterious aura coming from him. Whatever he was.

Normally, Claudia would be very freaked by this; she was never a very strong or brave clock. But for some reason, she found it very intriguing and interesting. She wanted to know more and get to know him.

"So, um…I guess I'm never going to guess what exactly you are huh?"

He didn't answer at first, but then she heard a small grunt almost muffled by the sound of him patting the dirt around a tulip.

She clicked her tongue awkwardly at that, "...you sure are quiet."

Nothing.

"…are you just….shy?...or….cat got your tongue?...heh, that actually sounds painful…."

Still nothing.

"oooookay…." Claudia winced slightly and tipped her hat out of her eyes; she dug up another flower and decided to try not to talk anymore. Or at least try not to.

Skips on the other hand, was not trying to be rude to the clock girl. He just simply didn't know how to respond to her questions. She seemed very weird around him, or maybe it was around everyone? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't as annoyed with her as he usually was with Muscleman's jokes. Or when Mordecai and Rigby made him relive a mistake he had also made in his youth by helping them fix it. So, he guessed she was off to an okay start.

He glanced up slightly from his work when she started to hum softly. She planted and patted the dirt around the patch of flowers delicately. Her humming growing slightly louder to be heard over her clapping gloved hands, puffs of dirt escaped them and she smiled happily as if her hands' being dirty was the best thing ever.

Despite her ditzy and giddy voice, her singing, or humming, wasn't that bad. He actually closed his eyes in peace listening to it as he continued to work.

She suddenly stopped.

"Oh, sorry! Am I disturbing you? I know I'm not the best singer…or talker. Or anything…."

"Oh, no. It's fine. It was actually really good."

"huh?"

"Well….it was….nice….to listen to….." Skips rubbed behind his neck. Was he starting to speak like her now?

"Really?..."

"….Yeah. I usually am alone doing this. I guess it was just a…surprise."

Claudia blinked at him, then smiled widely, "well thanks! You won't have to be alone anymore! I can hum wherever you are and do it forever."

"Let's not get carried away."

"Oh, ehehe…sorry." She giggled softly, covering her mouth with her small fingers. She turned back to her flowers; Skips didn't realize he was staring until he felt a pinching sting on the palm of his hand. He made a small noise that really did not sound like him as he pulled the hand away, his head flinging down to see a small bumble bee zoom off where his hand had currently been under a flower.

He grumbled and Claudia had snapped her head up with a small gasp.

"What happened?"

"Ah, it's just a bee." He muttered, shrugging it off even if it still stung slightly, "I'll be fine…"

His eyes widened as soon as she gripped his hand and pulled it down to her eye level. His hand had involuntary clenched up in a fist at the pain, the sting inside his palm hidden inside. She very gently opened his fingers up to check it.

He wondered why it was still hurting, he had been stung by bees' lots of times but this one hurt a lot more than the others.

"Oh, the stinger is still in there." He heard her whisper to herself; she tilted his hand to get a better view of it. Skips almost laughed; she looked so concerned in a comical way. If it was any of the park groundskeepers here instead, they wouldn't even give him any attention. They knew him as some big, tough, warrior like being. But she was acting like it was the end of the world.

She looked up at him then, squeezing his hand almost for comfort.

"Uhm….I'm going to have to get it out….may I? I promise it will only take a minute."

Skips smiled slightly, he found her over worrying amusing and almost…cute.

"I think I'll live." He then nodded.

She glanced back down to his hand, the black stinger sticking out of the now, red bump in his palm. Her delicate fingers carefully took hold of it and pulled, it came off almost expertly. A small pinch was felt, but then Skips was fine. She smiled at the stinger in her fingers and flicked it away.

"There you go, good as new!"

"Heh gee thanks." Skips muttered, rubbing his hand. "You know, most of the people I know wouldn't have done that."

"Well that's too bad; you look like a nice person." She winked at him before turning back to her working space of dirt and shovels and flowers, "Nice people deserve nice actions being done for them."

That made the yeti smile a little wider before looking back to his work.

A few minutes later,

"I'm a Yeti, by the way."

Claudia laughed out loud.

"Of course. I should have known."

There were pros and cons about being the angle of death. Some pros were that you could rub the death of people you hate in their faces, all while you sent them to doom or happiness. The cons…were that there were loopholes.

Loopholes like Skips.

Now, don't get Death wrong, he never really hated Skips. They actually had been friends in their slightly younger years. All the hating had started unfortunately when the Yeti had gained his immorality.

It was almost like a slap in the face for Death. First, he was messing with his job, and second, Death was immortal as well, and he took it as a competition.

Skips denied it all and had said he was just overthinking it. But he knew. He knew that's what it was.

Death had sent the last fatality of that bus crash downtown up into heaven, much to his dismay. It was always more fun when he sent people to the fiery pits of hell. Way more begging and screaming. Way much more fun.

He had just finished his job for the day until he heard a loud laugh. A female laugh.

"Huh, wat's 'his?" his British accent cracked in a smirk.

For some reason, almost like an instinct, he followed the laugh to the park and instantly had a good feeling about it. Quickly riding his motorcycle to the side of the park's long gate, he looked on to see nothing but the lone Yeti planting some flowers. But he wasn't alone at second glance, a clock woman with a pretty sunhat was laughing next to him.

Death's smile turned nasty in the blink of an eye.

"Good ol' buddy Skips finally coming out of 'is shell ey?...hmmm….I might need to pay 'this 'ere lass a visit. See just 'ow she does it!"

**Decided to might as well check this and get it up. Cause I feel this one really starts the story up, so I hope you enjoy this! :) **

**You get to know a little more about Claudia here, and maybe a hint at a new relationship! Ohohoho! Anyways, next chapter is typed but not yet ready. I'll proof read maybe after I eat.**

**Until next time, and once again thanks for reading! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**The amount of happiness that you have depends on the amount of freedom you have in your heart.**

**- Thich Nhat Hanh**

The days seem to almost zip by to Skips. Which was yet another surprise, April was usually eons for him. And that's saying something for a thousand year old yeti.

He thought that having a partner around to help him would slow him down, or be a nuisance, or just be awkward. That which would make all his feelings spiral even further down. But it didn't, Claudia wasn't any of those things.

Well, she was a little annoying at first, and probably still was, but Skips hardly noticed it now. He almost enjoyed having her around.

She knew a lot about flowers, once telling him the history and facts about all the flowers in the golf cart. Granted she wasn't as smart as him, or at all for that matter. But he figured it was because all that flower knowledge was taking up all the space in her brain. The knowledge she enjoyed. Skips liked nature and always had, so he did enjoy all the info, even if he knew most of it.

Claudia also seemed secretly funny. The other day when they were working, Muscleman and High Five Ghost had come over. To annoy them or to just pass by, Skips didn't know, but Muscleman had told them one of his famous "my mom" jokes.

"….what about your mother?" Claudia had asked, blinking, "I hope she doesn't know you're talking about her. You would hurt her feelings!"

The look on the green-skinned human alone had Skips laughing. It was like the green skinned human never expected a response like that. ("Geez, let's go Fives. Chicks are weird!")

It was when Benson had asked Skips to invite her to go eat dinner at Mchooligans that Claudia began to warm up to the other workers. Rigby had mixed feelings about having a "chick" at the table, he also didn't like it when she told him how cute he was, causing him to not have a good night. However, that actually made the others laugh, Mordecai included. They had always messed with Rigby, and knew of his whiny attitude. But what Skips thought was nice was that Claudia had attempted to apologize multiple times, despite all the praise she was getting for it. He realized it was better to have at least of them to have the woman's touch.

"Gee, it sure is a scorcher out here today."

The clock's voice brought Skips out of his reminiscing and back to the west end of the park near a dirt bed. Claudia and him had successfully finished the flowers up near the entrance and were going to tackle this end next; they had started hours ago and were making great progress.

The heat, however, was a problem.

"Yeah, the weatherman said it would rain later though." Skips reassured her, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

She noticed, and then smiled slightly.

She took off her hat and then slapped it on his head, the half wilted flower that stuck out of it falling in his face.

"Claudia, why did you do that?"

"Keep it. You sweat more than I do….well, considering I'm a clock for one. It'll keep you cooler" She looked him up and down and giggled, "You look pretty cute too"

Skips had to scoff at that.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I do."

"No, I'm…serious…." She bit her lip, trying to keep her giggles in.

"Really. You should take it back, I insist."

"Nope!"

Skips just smiled, taking the hat off and reaching to put it back on her head. With a laugh, she dodged it, trying to push his hand and her hat back. He could hold her back with no problem, but relaxed his hand to make it seem like he wasn't trying. As soon as he felt her muscles relax, he smirked and lunged forward and pulled the hat over her head. Unfortunately for him he had moved too quickly and was flung into her, they toppled and fell over on the ground. Skips managed to catch his balance on his knees as to not fall on her, and in a quick reflex he caught Claudia by the shoulders before she hit the ground.

"Whoa." she muttered, the hat he pushed on her was over her eyes, but she could feel his hands around her. And also the position they were in. She was then glad he couldn't see her face; it started to flush in red.

Skips could feel his heart slowly beat faster. But he ignored it and raised his right hand, tipping her hat up to look at her face.

Wide, innocent blinking eyes looked up at him along with a small blush spread across her cheeks. He then noticed that same color was on his and he silently cursed himself for it.

"Sorry." He said, she still stared with those eyes. Those damn eyes. "I….lost my balance."

"I-It's okay….no harm done…I mean…you caught me, right…." She managed to sit up with his help, now their faces were a little closer.

Not either of them talked. Not either of them knew why they were looking so intently at one another. It was almost like they suddenly were curious as to get a better look at each other's faces. So much so they didn't even notice the embarrassing position any longer.

Finally Claudia gently touched his bicep and then cleared her throat.

"We should….uh….go….I think Benson said we can get off a little early today…"

"Oh. Yeah. We should."

She smiled and looked away, hiding a small blush.

"What is it?"

"You can let go of me now, Skips." She said, and Skips just then noticed he almost had her in a full on hug.

000000000000

After meeting Benson in the house to report their status for the day, and a quick game of cards with Pops, Skips walked (or skipped) Claudia to her house.

Well actually, semi-apartment. She lived above the flower shop that she used to work in.

He still felt a little awkward from earlier that day. He didn't know why he did not pull away like he would have done with anyone else. He just…wanted to keep looking at her, get every detail on her face and listen to her heart make those ticking noises. He had been hugging her closer without even realizing it and it was almost involuntary and not uncomfortable at the time.

Plus that void, that weird emptiness that had gotten him into this in the first place. He had completely forgotten about it up until now.

Maybe he DID just need someone to talk to while he worked…but that pounding his heart made told him different.

"Thanks for walking me home, Skips….or….skipping me home that is."

"It's no problem."

"No, I bet it is…I'm sorry that you have to…." She rubbed her arm, frowning slightly.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing this because I have to." Skips raised an eyebrow at her as they continued down the street.

"Well….I bet you feel the need to….I'm not much of a….well….I'm weak and could get hurt." She sighed. "…I'm a coward and im afraid of the dark …" she shivered and hugged herself, "…I just can't take care of myself so people go out of their way to make sure I don't screw up….so…sorry."

Skips eyebrows rose as he looked down at her. She thought he was doing this because he believed she would screw up? He was doing it just to be nice. And of course it was dark; his thought was of her safety.

"I can assure you, Claudia. I'm walking you home because….well I guess….I care about you…" She looked up at him, but he looked away quickly before he could be sucked into her large eyes again, "besides, it wouldn't be your fault if something happened. There are bad people out there…and people that just make some bad descions. I just want to make sure nothing happens….not because I believe you will mess it up and get yourself hurt, but because I believe THEY will mess up and get you hurt"

Claudia blushed; he said he cared about her. Skips looked at her, who was still staring up at him, and smiled.

"Just don't worry about it. It's fine." He set his hand on her shoulder. They continued to walk until they reached the now closed shop.

Claudia slipped away from him and unlocked the door, turning with a sincere smile.

"Um…thanks….for….you know…everything…" She said, rubbing her arm more and staring at her feet.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Claudia nodded and Skips turned to skip off, back to the park. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned to walk inside, only to bump into something.

She looked up and gasped in surprise. The lanky, tall man laughed loudly at her expression, his breath smelt of death.

"ya know, Skips is right. A girl like 'ya self shouldn't be out in 'ese 'ere parts alone…someone like me could sneak up on ya'…." Claudia yelped as he grabbed her shoulders, she tried to yell for Skips but was too terrified to utter a sound.

That dank breath cascaded in her face as she started to shake.

"Calm down Lass, I just need to 'ave a word about 'im with you." Death said.

**So sorry about the cliffhanger but I need to get ready to leave somewhere. I also think I finally figured out how to separate scene changes in stories! XD with those 0's so, yay for that!**

**Um, this chapter is I guess sort of foreshadowing, but I'm not sure. Haha, some author I am!**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way; even though it's only 2, I appreciate every word. :)**

**Until next time! Bye! Read and review some more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you. **

**- Roger Ebert**

It took a while, but after Death had pulled the clock inside the shop and closed the door, Claudia had surprisingly calmed down slightly. She had backed away and leaned on the counter, bumping into the cash register with a yelp, but he did not pursue. All he did was cross his hands behind his back with a sly smile and watch her.

If he wanted to hurt her, he would have done it already…right?

_this is just what Skips was talking about._

"w-what do yo-you want?..." She croaked softly, still shaking. Her gears were going insane inside her small body. Her pendulum swung faster, matching up with her growing heartbeat.

"Now, there's no need ta' be all jumpy with me." Death laughed, waving his hands, "I'm only the symbol of all death and perishing."

Claudia gulped, clasping her hands together. She could now hear her gears whirling in her head and even after she begged them to calm.

Death looked amused by this, almost as if it was a joke, "…and it looks like ya might get anotha' visit soon if ya don't calm yaself down." He laughed, floating near her, making her scoot back more.

"But we don't want that right now, don't we? Not right now at least, I need to talk to you about Skips."

"S-Skips?" Claudia asked, looking up at him in slight surprise.

"Yes, "He shifted in the air in a more reclined position, "He and I 'ave been friends for a long while ya see. And I just thought ya should know about 'is problems."

"Problems?" Claudia's shock was mixed with annoyance. She missed his devious smile.

"Skips is a w-wonderful person…h-he...he doesn't have any…problems…."

This time, Death's laugh was a lot more sinister, " 'ar you sure? Ya don't sound it."

The poor clock girl flinched when he shot down to her, closing her eyes as a reaction and to wait for him to do…well, something awful. But only his arm around her shoulder came, almost bringing her in a half hug. This wasn't in a loving way; it was nothing harmful, just startling. Which is probably what he wanted to do.

"ya see love, Skips 'as been around for a while ya see, centuries and decades if I'm correct. And I just 'appen to notice you two growing….aquianted." He smiled before Flying in front of her once more, "and I don't want you to end up like me."

"w-what happened to you and Skips?"

"He didn't need me that's what!" Death yelled, his hands balling into fists, black hair suddenly flowing, "He tossed me away like yesterday's paper. He 'ad grown too old, seen too much, and he ad' lived too long ta care, so ya might 'as well stop wastin' ya time. He only cares for 'imself now and his worries about being too old. He doesn't care about me, he doesn't care about the park, and he most certainly doesn't care about you." Death pointed at her with a bony finger and Claudia gasped softly.

She couldn't believe this. Skips seemed to care….well; actually, she couldn't be sure. The yeti was very hard to read. He was polite and kind, but was that all just a habit?

"I-I….I don't believe you." She muttered, suddenly taking an interest to her feet. Death chuckled, and she then felt that pointed finger tilt her chin up to stare at a glaring, yet satisfied face.

"ya will, love. Ya will soon enough."

00000000

The next few days came and went, But Claudia barely noticed them. All she could think about was what Death had said.

She couldn't see it at all. No matter how hard she tried.

Immediately when she had sat down to garden with him the next day, all shaky and quiet, he had asked what was wrong. In fact, he didn't work until he knew what was bothering her. She had told him she was only tired, staying up later than usual and playing that card game with Pops had done it. She hated lying, but what could she say?

Hey Skips! What's wrong? Oh nothing, I just think that you're an old fart that only cares about himself and is no fun and boring. The angel of Death told me so!

He looked a little suspicious, but then he bought it, maybe a little reluctantly. And not without saying he was there if she wanted to talk. The things he said like that were what made her more skeptical; it seemed that what death told her was the other way around.

To her, it was almost like all he cared about was others!

The day after that, Mordecai and Rigby (along with Pops) had accidently mixed the wrong ingredients in a recipe for cookies, and had somehow created some killer cookie monster! It had tried to eat the three (asking how they liked being bit at), and then went on a rampage around the park.

Claudia was fortunate not to have seen it, but Benson, Muscle man and Fives had been eaten. She was actually out at the time; Skips had told her that he couldn't find the gardening ho and gave her money to get another. When she returned, she and Skips had to help scrape cookie dough off of the trees with orders from a steaming, but cookie dough covered Benson. He also was all the while shouting at Mordecai and Rigby, his threats along with the loud jokes of Muscleman ("you know who else makes cookies like that? Not my mom because she's a better cook than you ladies! Gimme five, Fives! HUH!" ). She had then given him the ho after noticing a broken one in the yeti's hands.

"What happened?...and when did you break that? I thought you said you couldn't find it?" She had asked.

He only smiled and stated calmly, "Had to teach a few cookies who was boss, I just figured we would need a new one. Now let's get back to work."

She then came to the conclusion that Skips knew everything. Well maybe not everything, but pretty close. He had fended off that cookie monster by himself, saved his co-workers/boss AND knew she would get scared, so he told her to leave to spare her of it.

That didn't sound like someone who could care less about her.

"Uh, Claudia…"

She shook her head, blinking back up at the yeti. They were sitting on the front porch of the house, drinking some lemonade that Pops had happily made for them.

"Yes?..."

"You were distracted all of a sudden. "

"Oh…I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He said with a small smile, "but you were in the middle of something."

"I was?" She tilted her head at him slightly.

"Yeah, you were going to tell me all the state flowers and what they represent."

"Oh…" She blushed and cupped her glass tighter, "Oh! Eheh, sorry skips I was just-"

"Thinking?"

Her blush reddened.

"Uhm…yeah….how did you-"

"That's been your excuse for the past four days now." He stated, and then silence fell as his gaze sifted from her to the horizon, past the trees. Almost like he could see something there. She looked into her cup at her ice cubes, feeling embarrassed.

_I wish I could ask you about Death Skips. But what if he comes back and hurts us? I'm still not so sure what will happen. And I also don't want to hurt your feelings. Oh, all my experiences point back to you being sweet, unselfish, mysterious and strong….I just don't get it._

The sound of him putting down his glass made her look up, he now faced her completely.

"Claudia, I want to know what's really wrong. I know a lot of things, and I know for a fact that you are not 'tired' or only 'thinking,' but what I don't know is why you are acting this way. I want to help….I…I don't like seeing you like this." He looked a little worried past his usual stoic expression.

Claudia shook her glass slightly, feeling the yellow liquid swish and the cubes clank against the sides. He sounded serious, why was she doubting him and caring what Death said? Because he very well could have been lying? Why did it hurt so much to have the possibility of him not caring about her? She should be fine, but there she was, her stomach in knots and cheeks rosy colored.

This is it. She was just going to say it.

"…..Skips, "

SKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!

Claudia yelped, her lemonade flinging from her glass as she hopped into Skips in alarm, which did not look in any way surprised as a giant griffon lifted off from the trees, along with several red lights erupting from where it was. They could hear the faint screams of a certain mammal and bird duo.

Skips sighed, "That's my cue. I better go fix that and make sure they don't hurt themselves." He smirked slightly at the clock woman, still shocked, close to his side.

"w-wh-wha-what was that!"

"Ah, that's nothing. I'll fix it, just don't you worry." He had picked her up easily by then and, in a bridal style carry, skipped her to the few steps to the door. He set her down carefully next to the knob, but she wouldn't let go. She was shaking, looking at him in fear.

"I promise. I'll fix everything and it will be fine…." He hesitated before cupping her cheek in his hand in an attempt to calm her. "Okay?..."

Surprisingly, she calmed, shaking subdued. Nodding slowly, she released her hold and leaned on the door.

"Good. Now go inside just in case things get nasty. Tell Benson if you want, but I think he already knows. I'll be right back."

With another small smile, he was gone.

Claudia touched her chest to calm her racing heart, trying to process what had happened in that short time. Benson had warned her about those times, how many things seemed to go wrong at this park and she should get used to it. Then she realized something.

Benson.

Benson had been at the park longer than any of them (without the exception of Pops that is.) and Him and Skips seemed like close friends. Maybe he could give her some answers about the yeti.

As before, she hates going behind his back…

But she just had to know.

**Last one for tonight, folks! I hope you are enjoying! :)**

**I also hope I am continuing to write Skips in character, he really is a hard person to write for sometimes. Especially when you're trying to get your couple to work out and be believable.**

**Nothing much to say about this other than Death is a creeper! XDDD**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why am I afraid to lose you when you're not even mine...**

** -Unknown.**

"B-Benson?"

The house was quiet at night, well usually. Only if everyone was finished fixing their almost daily destructions of the park or when Mordecai and Rigby weren't fighting over video games. The light's inside were dimmed, the only blinding source coming from the kitchen. Claudia could hear humming and the smell of something sweet filled the air as she headed towards the light with slight caution.

"Hmm, Benson my good man, how did you like my second try and making a batch of doughy circles?"

"Um, there called cookies Pops. And there weren't that bad. Especially better than LAST time….except they had raisins in them. Didn't you say you were baking chocolate chip?"

"Oh, Benson but I did put them in. I could have been for sure."

"Don't worry about it; it was probably just a mistake."

"Oh well, at least they were healthier. Ahaha!"

"…yeah, but that still is disappointed to bite into when you got my hopes up."

She heard a sigh come from one of the voices as she entered the lit up kitchen. Benson sat at the dinner table, a tray of cookies next to his piles of paperwork he seemed to never be finished with. He usually did his papers upstairs, so it was a bit unusual to see. She waved it off when she noticed Pops getting up from leaning down to the oven. A chef hat replaced his top hat and a light pink apron covered his nice clothes.

The lollipop smiled wider when he noticed her.

"Well hello there, Miss Claudia! Care to enjoy one of my tasty treats?"

She smiled politely but she shook her head, "um, no thanks Pops….I-I might have one later….I-I'm uh…sure there great! Really. But uh…I need to talk to Benson real quick."

The gumball machine glanced up from the paperwork, his thumb stopped from pushing his pen out of habit. Pops laughed.

"Oh yes, of course, I shall leave you two alone to converse." He pranced past her with a small wave, "Ta ta!"

"What is it? I'm a little busy."

"O-oh I know! I really…shouldn't be talking to you when you're so…o-over worked and what not aha-"

Benson raised an eyebrow at her, resorting to tapping his pen on the side of the tray in impatience.

"uhm…I know I shouldn't be saying this…I mean it's not…okay it's a little bad….maybe a lot….okay…maybe a teeny bit bad, But it's almost harmless…and I'm pretty sure I have the right to know!"

Benson groaned, and his fingers went to rubbing his temples. Silence filled the kitchen for the first time that night.

"um…Benson, you seem to know Skips more than anyone on the park…and I just…." For some reason, her face grew warmer, "…want to know a little more about him…."

Benson's expression was something she could never read, or rather an expression she never saw on her new gumball machine boss before. It was a mix of surprise and a mix of suspicion. Almost like he was just processing what she asked him.

"That's it?..."

"I-is there something wrong? Cause I-"

"Oh no, no." He then smirked slightly, "I'm just used to something being….well…insane or horribly wrong when people "need to talk" to me."

"ahehe, oooh."

"Yeah. So…why do you want to know?"

"Uhm…curious, I guess…not that I think he's bad or anything, I just uh, just wanna…you know…want to know who I'm working with!"

"You've been working here for a few weeks now."

"Ah-heh….b-better late than never?..."

The gumball machine groaned softly and clicked his pen one more time before setting it down, sighing.

"Claudia…Skips is….different….he's lived a long time." Benson muttered a matter-of-factly, "He's seen pretty much EVERYTHING. And I do mean everything…"

"I kind of figured that. B-But um…is he….kind…per-say?"

"Well….I guess so. I mean he has fixed mostly everything in the park countless times…"

"But when he was…I don't know younger…o-or when you knew him…was he still the same?"

Benson shook his head a small bit, "yes and no…he was maybe a little more happy back then but nothing else has really changed…." He looked back at her, that strange expression on him again. "Why do you want to know?"

"…Well….I'm just!….Uh!." This was it, she HAD to tell someone.

"OKAY LISTEN! I got visited by the angle of Death a few nights ago and he said he knew Skips and Skips knew him! And then they were friends and everything was happy! But then, Skips became immortal and thought he was too good for everyone and was a big jerk! So I was all like, "I don't believe you!" And he was all being creepy and all, "ugh love, you will soon!" but Skips is so kind and caring and smart and strong and everything good in a person! But He could just be faking it for unknown reasons! Plus Death knew him more than me or he is just faking to mess with me and he maybe never met Skips! So I'm really really REALLY stressing out about who to believe and what to believe in! And my stomach is doing flip flops and my brain hurts and I JUST WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!"

Claudia took a long breath when she was done; her glass cheeks a tint of blue from her sudden long rant. She noticed that her boss stared at her like she just grew an extra head, blinking twice before sighing and raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Well, first of all, I KNEW this would end up insane. It always does. And second, I would stay away from Death if I was you….and NOT listen to him. He is bad news. And Third…" Benson actually smiled a bit after removing his hand.

"Skips is a very wonderful friend and everything you said he is, IS true. I would not worry and just do my work…or in your case, enjoy it."

Claudia blinked and then smiled slightly, the knots in her stomach settling.

"…Thanks Benson" She said with a sigh.

He nodded, shifting his chair back to the paperwork, "you're welcome…." He picked up his pen and began clicking it once more, almost imitating a pattern or beats to a familiar song.

"….where is Skips anyway?" He asked as soon as she turned to leave.

"Oh…uhm…well…you s-see…This Griffon erupted from the trees an-"

"UGH! Say no more!" He muttered, flinching at the mention of Mordecai's and Rigby's shenanigans.

But this time, Claudia was not scared by Benson's sudden outburst and only giggled; actually thinking him getting worked up was a little humorous.

Benson watched her walk out and settled back in his seat with a roll of his eyes. He involuntary picked up a cookie and ate as he scribbled down the bills.

000000

"So, what did you two do this time?"

Skips, Rigby and Mordecai were currently near a lake across from town, just momentarily had they pulled themselves up and out of it.

After skipping after the Griffon and finding the distraught bird and raccoon, Skips had wondered what had happened, there was just no time to ask them. They had to go retrieve the griffon before someone got hurt or it came back to destroy the park. So, Golf cart in all, the trio gave chase to it across town. They dodged countless items, cars, fire, lasers, trees, and even the occasional hot dog stand. They had chased it to the city lake where the griffon seemed to gain ultimate power by diving into, water surged around them and they were forced to figure out's it weakness before they drowned or flood the entire city. Surprisingly, Rigby had been the hero, by hot wiring the golf cart to ram into the monster, causing it to fall into deep waters and be crushed.

Mordecai had accused Rigby of cheating, using the trick muscleman and High fives used to go faster back in the park. Actually making fun of him for using their trick and not thinking on whim.

Now at the moment, Skips wanted to know how it all happened. It was only safe, it would not happen again if Skips knew how to prevent and stop it. He would be sure of it.

"well…Mordecai bet me I couldn't open this rank looking trunk we found in the woods because we had just watched some dumb sci-fi movies about curses and junk." Rigby explained before crossing his arms, "That horrible excuse for a bird was horrible!"

"Yeah Skips. It was bad." Mordecai agreed. Rigby chuckled.

"Good. Because that "horrible excuse for a bird" is you dude! Ohhhhh! GAH!"

Mordecai got him in a headlock in anger, holding his fist up as Skips' face remained unfazed.

"And?..."

Mordecai paused and glanced up at the yeti, his fist lingering and Rigby writing in his grasp.

"Well, The Trunk didn't open, but there was a poem thingy written on top. We chanted it and it sorta….barfed up a griffon…." His fist finally came down on Rigby and he yelped.

Skips sighed, "Well….I hope you both learned something here."

"che-yeah, Sci-fi movies are for nerds! Next time we should rent buckets of blood or the night of the killer mummies!" Rigby fist pumped at the mention of the flics but Mordecai only rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden though, Rigby got this glint in his eye he got often. That troublemaker glint.

"But, I wouldn't expect Skips to enjoy those kind of movies anymore. Since he's gone soft and fallen for the lady pecsss!"

Skips mouth dropped slightly, and his face once again was warming. Eyes stared at the raccoon in a half glare.

"Quit it dude! " Mordecai said, "Claudia doesn't even have that….at least, I don't think…"

"Maybe you should ask Skiiiips~"

"What are you talking about?" Skips said with a hint of a slight annoyed tone in his raspy voice.

Rigby only chuckled, hitting the yeti on the arm playfully, "Oh, Skips. You don't need to hide this. It's perfectly natural to have feelings…pfft, with a clock!" His tail twitched with a laugh and Mordecai's fist collided in his side once again.

Skips growled slightly at him and then rose up, the three of them starting to make their walk home.

Claudia and him? That was…..ridiculous. He had been alone for all this time and was fine. He did not need anyone now.

Did he?

Just then, he remembered that the small empty feeling that came every April was gone, getting better, or at least forgotten.

And it was almost like Claudia arriving to help could have been the very thing that filled it.

**Getting close to the end dudes, I have the last part in my head but not on paper yet. :) Next chapter is the last one I pre-wrote and will probably post as soon as the last chapter is done. Or, depending how I'm feeling will be up sooner.**

**Sorry to all the people who would have rather seen Skips, Mordecai, and Rigby duke it out to a griffon monster. ^^; But I had to focus on the plot and that fight scene would be pointless.**

**I do hope you all are still enjoying it though.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**God gave us two ears to hear, two eyes to see and two hands to hold. But why did God give us only one heart? Because he wants us to find the other one. **

**-Unknown.**

_Benson is right, I really should stop worrying. _

The walk to the Coffee shop was not a very long one. Claudia could see why Mordecai and Rigby liked coming here, it was an easy walk and the coffee was delicious.

_I'll get some hot chocolate to calm down, and then maybe talk to Eileen. She always makes me happy._

Eileen and Claudia had been friends ever since the mole had come into the flower shop in look of some flowers to impress Rigby. The two had immediately became friends and Claudia a more frequent visitor.

The bell rang briefly as the clock pushed the door open, the smell of coca and freshly baked pastry's lofting out into the night as Claudia stepped inside. The coffee shop was just the usual. She sighed before heading straight past the line of bustling people to the tables in the sitting area. Eileen was usually cleaning the tables than working in the back anyway.

She slumped down in a seat next to the big windows, looking out at the rising moon.

She wondered if Skips was alright. If he had actually taken care of the horrible Griffin. Now her worries went straight to him instead of if he was caring or not…this was just never going to end.

"mmf." She grunted and buried her face in her folded arms on the table.

"Claudia? Is that you?"

She only looked up at the familiar voice, smiling softly when she saw the short mole.

"Hey, Eileen…how is it going?…I-I'm fine I'm just….you know…ehhh…"

Eileen laughed softly and set her washing supplies on the table, "I thought that was you. You're the only clock I know, but I wasn't sure because you looked so down…what's wrong?"

"Oh….uh….you see…" She drummed her fingers on the wood surface, "I….I'm just worried….about…things….that's all…."

Eileen set a small cup on the table that made her perk up, a thin stick of peppermint sticking out over the rim. The mole tipped her glasses with a proud smile.

"I'm starting to know your orders by now. Hot chocolate with a hint of peppermint."

Claudia chuckled, slowly dragging the glass near her with a true smile.

"Wow! This is…great! I don't know what to say, that was just amazing. Thanks so much, Eileen. You actually made me smile tonight."

"You're welcome. It's just so weird seeing you down…what are you worried about?"

"Oh, uhm…." Claudia shifted her drumming fingers to the sides of the coffee cup, "you know how I work at the park now right?"

Eileen blushed a little, "of course, I figured that out when I asked you to find out what Rigby likes."

"Oh yeah….about that…I asked him what he liked and he said…not you."

"Oh, he says that….a lot…."

Claudia smiled reassuringly and patted the small mole on her shoulder, "He'll come around. You're a wonderful person…uh-mole. And you're pretty and nice. I mean, he isn't as sweet as I think Skips is but-"

"Ooh, so that's your problem, eh?" Eileen chuckled and crossed her small arms at her friend.

It was the clock's turn to blush; she gripped her cup and giggled.

"Ohh, Leeny, your just….jumping to conclusions…eheh….ughh….y-yes, sort of my problem…"

"What's wrong?...you said he was sweet, what's the a problem?"

Eileen pulled out a chair and Claudia looked away into the still steaming cup of chocolate in her hands, she stirred at it with the stick of peppermint, wondering why she didn't just keep it to herself instead of coming.

"Well?..."

"wellllll….you see….someone…said he wasn't so caring…..someone who probably knows him more and longer than I ever will…and I'm scared that it might be true…I mean, Benson said I was just being silly. And I probably am, but you know…That Death dude probably known him longer than Benson too….sooo….ugh." She slumped even lower.

"Hmm, well I think you should talk to him about that." Claudia looked up, glasses looking straight at her, "I mean, you'll never know unless you ask the truth…He will understand if he is the sweet person you say he is…."

"Yeah, but….what if I hurt his feelings?"

"If he really cares about you, he would understand why you were worried."

Claudia thought for a minute. Skips was understand or seemed like it, she would never know until she tried. She smiled a second genuine smile right at the mole.

"Eileen, have I ever told you you're a genius?"

She chuckled once again at the praise.

"I'm just here to help."

Just then a loud voice caused both of the girls to jump, it came from the front, almost vibrating the other customer's coffee cups.

"Eileen! Quit talkin' to the customers and get back to work!"

Eileen nodded and apologized before getting up and to the other tables. Claudia waved her goodbye and finally took a small sip of her cooled off hot chocolate. It was still as good and creamy as it always had been. She sighed before picking up the peppermint, starting to suck at the end.

"Ey! Well look who it is!"

The familiar thick British accent and the yelling caused her to yelp, the peppermint that was in her mouth somehow going back and getting lodged in the back of her throat.

Her hands flew up to her neck as she attempted to breathe, no air coming past the sweet stick. It took a few seconds of freaked out coughing for it to pop out and splatter back in the hot chocolate.

Some of the people in the room looked back at her as she gulped in air and coughed loudly, but they soon went back to their business when they realized she was alright.

Claudia shivered and hugged herself, heart pounding as the voice spoke again with a laugh.

"Choked up to see me again, I see. I seem to 'ave that effect on people like you."

Death floated up and sat in the chair Eileen had left pushed out, smiling at her. His sunglasses seeming to flash a sinister glow.

"O-oh…." She coughed again, her heartbeat ringing in her ears as she forced a smile, "h-hello….w-what…ugh…uhmm…"

"nah, no. I want to make this fast. Don't waste ya breath." He leaned back in the chair, tipping his glasses slightly, her heartbeat refused to slow. She suddenly did not feel safe.

"…I was going to just stop 'ere for ah cup of refreshin' joe. But then 'ere I see you and decided to not be rude and ask ya 'ow you and Skippy are doing."

Claudia didn't answer, staring at him; her feet scooting her chair back a small bit.

He smirked at her, "but 'den…thanks to your little choke…I just realized somethin'….somethin' that is probably a lot better than attempting to break ya up to make his life more miserable…."

Before Claudia could process that Death had just admitted to saying those things about Skips just to mess with them, a strong bony hand gripped her wrist and she flinched with a small gasp.

"Why attempt, when I know Skips would easily trade his immortal soul…for you." He pulled her wrist slightly with a chuckle, "Skips 'as been going soft because o' you, an' I think this is the perfect opportunity."

"n-no…s-sto-…" She barely whispered as his surprisingly strong hand yanked her up from her seat; she tried to grip the table which caused her cup to topple over and spill.

"Now don't be scared girly, Skips won't let me hurt you. You'll only get ya 'aert broken." His sinister chuckle was unfortunately cut short as, almost out of nowhere, a lone flying coffee cup seemed to launch past the dining area and smash over the rocker, angel of death's head. With a slight grunt he fell over, his hand slipping from Claudia's wrist.

People gasped and rose from their seats in alarm. Claudia stared, with wide eyes, and backed away from his unconscious form. She gripped her know burning wrist.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir…"

She glanced up to see a thin red robin run over to where Death was lying; she shrugged as she leaned down to him, starting to pick up some of the broken glass. She then looked up at the distraught clock and smiled slightly, "must have slipped."

"Margret!" A big man wearing a white shirt and apron, who Claudia assumed was her boss, ran out and take her place leaning over Death, "You better hope to God he doesn't sue! Because it'll come out of your paycheck!"

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again…" The bird turned to Claudia, "I saw him starting to get violent with you, don't worry, I know how much jerks guys can be. Hope you're okay."

Claudia didn't know if she nodded or if she didn't, she just gripped her chest and walked quickly away from them.

From Margret, from her spilled hot chocolate, and from Skips' enemy.

**I didn't really proof-read this as good as the others, so if you see anything misspelled or out of place let me know.**

**Woo, this is it folks, the final stretch! I am planning the next chapter to be the last. This chapter has at least the most action in it I guess, sorry if this story felt boring. ^^;**

**But thanks for all who are reading and I hope to see you at the end!**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**How can you simply be friends with someone when every time you look at them, you're thinking about how much more you really want?**

** -Dawson's Creek**

"Okay dude, so….you're stuck on a desert island and you can only bring one person…who would it be? And no cheating this time!"

"Dude, we already went over this. I would bring Margret."

"Uggh, but what about me! Who are you gonna play video games with if all you have is some stupid girl?"

"I told you dude, you don't get it! And besides, there wouldn't even be a system on a deserted island."

"Well let's just say there is."

"But there never would be, Rigby."

"What? Are you an expert of islands or whatever? Did you go to school about them or something?"

"I at least know there is no way you can play if there are no electrical outlets in the middle of the ocean."

"STOP TALKIIING!"

Skips held back a sigh, only skipping closer across the lawn to reach the house. Mordecai and Rigby had been talking the whole way back. All across town, and all the while they made it to the other side of the park.

He was really ready to just call it a day and head to bed. Sometimes, all of this saving the day and knowing everything stuff made him a little bit groggy and usually making him want to be alone for a while. He was a little old for most of the mishaps to say the least.

"Okay, so maybe you wouldn't bring me to a deserted island. But you would bring me if you were trapped at the bottom of a well and had to fend off rabid mutant dingoes right?"

"No dude, then I'd have to fight them all off your sorry butt!"

"What! No you wouldn't!"

Skips let the sigh pass out finally, but the two didn't notice. Too busy arguing with each other to notice that they were a few feet from home.

The trio stepped on the first step up the front porch before hearing a small gaspy, crying sound come from afar, about a few ways from where they were. Surprisingly, Mordecai and Rigby stopped and became alert along with Skips. Leaving their quarrel behind. The yeti braced himself, ready to fend off the intruder or monster if need be, the noise now sounded like it was hyperventilating. An even louder sound.

"It's the griffon! It came back like in that dumb movie!" Skips heard Rigby yell behind him, but didn't turn. The noise was getting louder.

The trio stayed glued to their spot and suddenly the "monster" revealed itself into the brightness of the porch lights. Shaking, gasping, and scared looking. The three animals were surprised at the sight.

"Claudia?"

The sound of a familiar voice made the clock jump; she hugged herself and looked up at them with wide eyes. She looked from Mordecai, to Rigby, and then to Skips. Her eyes stayed glued to him and she no longer moved.

The yeti was surprised once again by her, but not in a good way. In fact, he was more shocked. She looked like she had seen a ghost. After knowing her for her happy and ditzy attitude, seeing her scared made Skips even more worried than he should have been. He didn't like the look.

She suddenly moved, and the look she gave him now hidden as she glanced at the floor and quickly made her way over to him. Skips was even more shocked when she wrapped her small arms around his torso and hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry…." He barley heard her mumble, "I-I'm s-s-so sorry…."

Rigby made a snickering noise before Skips could get anything out, but he was quickly punished with a swift swing in the back of the head from a certain blue jay.

"Sorry about what?..."

She shook her head and squeezed tighter, almost like she wanted him to hug back. Or hold her. Mordecai was heard shuffling up the stairs, knowing it was turning into a private moment. Two seconds later, he was heard shuffling back down and whapping someone over the head for a second time. Rigby groaned before stomping after his friend.

The door opened, slammed closed, and they were alone.

Silence filled the night air. Nothing but the crickets filled it. Skips looked down at the shivering clock hugging his center, almost scared to touch her. As if she were fragile and was afraid to break her any further. He carefully set his hands on her shoulders as she let out a brief sob.

"I'm sorry…."

"Claudia, tell me what's wrong…"

"I-I di-didn't…." She shivered and sniffled.

Skips frowned and squeezed her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She only shivered more, her arms getting tighter around him.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk…" He suggested gently, "You need to calm down. You can't speak straight."

It took a while, but she nodded slowly and reluctantly let go. She hugged herself and glanced away as he led her away from the park house.

00000

Skips noticed that she had not looked at him the whole way to the parking garage that he called home. She glanced at him a few times, but never fully looked. The way she sat curled up sitting in his only chair made him worry. Worry worry worry, he rarely felt worry because he was always in control of everything, and this woman was making him the closest to a nervous wreck as he could get.

Since she had the only chair, he had to pull over his workout bench in front of it for him to have a seat. He sat and then looked at her; she was staring at her folded hands in her lap, trying her best not to look up. He could tell because she started shivering once again.

He sighed after a while.

"Why won't you look at me?"

She glanced up only slightly and then bowed her head more.

Getting a little aggravated, he gently moved his hand below her chin and lifted her face to his. Her wide eyes finally looking straight at him.

"Tell me what's wrong…." His voice was somehow firm and comforting.

Staring at him for a little longer before she sighed and shakily took his hand that still lingered on her face, she held it. His expression remained unfazed.

"I….I doubted you…I listened to someone I shouldn't have and almost got you hurt by it…"

"What are you talking about? Who did you listen to?"

She was silent again, squeezing his hand and glancing away.

"D-do…..do you know someone named Death?..."

Skips wasn't as surprised, he knew Death and knew he would mess with him sometimes. But what he didn't know he go as far as this. What did he say? Hell, what did he DO?

"What happened? What did he say?" he gripped her hand a small bit, enough to get her attention back on his face.

"H-he…he told me you didn't care and were basically using everyone in the park…" She shivered once again before muttering, "…and me…."

Skips frowned more, a small annoyance that was Death suddenly making it more to anger for using her to get to him.

"B-but that was my fault! I-I shouldn't have…listened to a complete stranger…I should have talked to you….but because of m-me being a complete idiot he almost made you trade your immortal soul for my life and…" She gasped softly, biting her lip as she saw Skips' expression change from sad to surprised anger, "…It just was a really dumb thing to do and I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?...why are you sorry?" Skips' expression softened when her eyes became watery, "You did nothing wrong."

"B-but…I didn't trust you…and almost got kidnapped by a c-crazy rocker person…"

"This was Death's fault Claudia, not entirely yours." He tugged her hand and hunched over to get to her eyelevel, their faces once again close, just as close as when they were planting the flowers that one day.

"Listen, Death and I…We never have really gotten along. And it's mostly because of my immortal soul. He has always been doing things like this, but never this far. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I promise He's not going to hurt you…."

Claudia finally smiled a soft smile.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't me I-I was worried about….Skips…w-would you have traded your soul for mine?..."

Skips barely had to think. He had already decided this year ago. That if the time came for a chance to trade his life to save another, if the guardians of youth let him, he would in no doubt give his mortality up for another. It was a crazy life he led, and he was almost certain it could happen. And he decided his long life was just not as important.

He would have done it for Benson.

He would have done it for Mordecai, Pops, and he can even recall him almost giving it all up for Rigby without a second thought the last time he encountered Death.

But for some reason, not a single thought crossed his mind when Claudia asked him this. He already knew the answer was yes.

"Yes."

Her expression now showed fear and happiness at the same time, if that was possible.

"S-Skips…I-I wouldn't be…a-anywhere near worth it….I'm just some Clock who helps you with the Flowers."

He couldn't help but chuckle softly and he found himself fondly rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand.

"Most people aren't 'just some person' to me. I know for a fact that people are not as regular as they tend to be. Everyone has a purpose; it's just that mine has slowly started to die out from my many years of living." His other hand found hers and he entwined their fingers together, "Your Purpose is more valuable than mine, Claudia….You help ME plant the flowers…."

Her smile was filled with so many things after that. Happiness, a little lingering fear, and softness. A small blush filled her cheeks and she leaned forward, giving him the second hug that night. And this time, Skips hugged back.

The yeti was rarely hugged; in fact, he couldn't recall the last time someone had wrapped their arms around him. He liked the feeling; he felt more happiness for giving his advice.

That happiness seemed to stay as they held onto each other, happiness that they were not in the situation of losing one another and happiness that all they had to look forward to was a golf cart full of flowers the next morning.

**Okay, so I lied! ^^; Couldn't fit everything I wanted into one chapter! And we were going a little bit over the 1,000+ limit of mine. So, next chapter will be more of an epilogue and junk. So, stay tuned for the wrap up!**

**This chapter I seem to have a love/hate relationship with. Some parts I feel I did okay, but others I feel I made Skips OOC…if you see any of that help me out and give me some constructive pointers. I'm trying to make this as believable as I can.**

**Anyways, stay tuned! And Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Even though we're just friends, I want to be by your side. Secretly I love and care for you.**

** -Unknown.**

The next few days were finally filled with peace once again. The two now could plant with ease, both had to worry no more about the other. It was almost like they grew to trust them after this brief bump in the road.

Now what they looked forward to was days filled with conversations about nature, a shared interest of theirs, and switching knowledge about legendary herbs and flowers.

It made the job go by so much quicker.

And finally, it was done. They had made it to the last point of the park. All the flowers were in their rightful place, weeds pulled, and soil spread. All in record time as well. Even if their job was done, and Claudia could have easily made her way home, they still spent the remainder of their day together. They took a walk around the park path, still speaking about nature or even the most random conversation, they checked the flower beds a few times, and helped Pops find his hat after it had blown right off his lollipop head in the blustery weather.

Now, with little to no energy left, they rested propped up against a tree near the garage. Skips sitting and Claudia almost lying next to him, looking up at the clouds past the green leaves with the happiest smile. He couldn't help but smile as well.

After a while, Claudia had fallen asleep in the grass and Benson had arrived to park his golf cart and check up on their progress. Surprised that they were done so early.

"Well, I guess calling her in really payed off!" The gumball machine stated happily, marking something off his clipboard. "And you thought you could handle it." He chuckled softly before looking up at the yeti, who surprisingly still had a trace of a smile left on his face.

"Yeah, well. I guess it did get the job done faster."

Claudia barely mumbled in her sleep and Skips involuntarily looked down near his side. Benson could have sore his smile twitched a little higher, and the machine smirked.

"Well….you're welcome by the way…"

Skips looked up to see his bosses retreating back.

"For what?..."

"For taking over your role to use on you basically! Knowing when something is wrong…and then fixing it!"

Then he was gone.

Skips ignored his blush and glanced back down at the sleeping clock near his side. She looked…odd, she never was this still, this quiet. She looked so fragile, and once again he was afraid to touch her. He cautiously touched her left cheek and she sighed softly, not stirring at all. After a few hesitant seconds, he stroked his finger under her eye. She only curled up when he slowly took his hand away, his gaze however, stayed on her face.

It almost scared him to admit it, but he would be lying if he said she wasn't adorable looking curled up under the tree. It was almost pleasant watching her be so peaceful.

His attention was brought back to reality as he felt a cool drop of liquid the top off his head. Another hit his nose and two more hit his shoulder before he looked up to see the clouds a gloomy light gray and rain starting to drizzle over the park grounds.

Not wanting wake Claudia for unknown reasons, he easily yet carefully scooped her up in his arms and skipped the few steps back to the garage. He stopped when he reached it, turning to look outside as cool mist from the rain started to make the winds more refreshing.

He watched the rain build for about a minute before he felt squirming in his strong arms. He couldn't help but smile again as Claudia's eyes slowly opened. They widened slightly when seeing him so close, and the feeling of her being carried made her cheeks start to burn. He nodded toward the outside and she glanced toward it with a growing soft smile.

"Hey…now our flowers will get a refreshing drink." She looked back to him, squirming slightly once again. "You can put me down if you want…"

"Nah. You're light….I can hold you."

Her smile turned soft at that, her eyes drooping once again. Skips held her tighter as he felt her lean her cheek on his shoulder, resting her head as she watched the gentle rain shower along with him.

Skips still did not entirely know what made him so lonely about April. The month with the flowers and countless days away from the normal craziness of working. He lived years without contact, years being okay and happy on his own. This month caused all he knew to be thrown out the window. Causing him to start over to figure out the feeling.

But right here, watching the rain fall over the very thing that caused him unwanted loneliness, made him somehow at peace and no were near that emptiness feeling deep down in him.

He may not be entirely sure why he had felt that way, but for one thing, This April sure did feel the very opposite.

Skips gently smiled and if possible, hugged the clock in his arms tighter. She giggled and hugged back before singing softly in happy tune,

"April Showers bring May flowers~…"

**DONE! :DDD**

**Geez, So happy to get this done before Christmas! Now I can focus on other things! XDD I mean, I did enjoy coming up with and writing this but I'm so glad to finish it!**

**I thank everyone so much for reading and reviewing! And when I say that, I thank the two! Rinnysega and Futureauthor! Thanks so much for your kind words! ^^ You two made me keep going!**

**And I also want to give a big thank you to Lizzy! AKA ABlackRose668 on Deviantart! She read this ahead of time and gave me my first review! So thanks Lizzy! For doing that and supporting my couple! *hugs***

**So, uh, yes That is it! No kiss for you guys, sorry ^^; I wanted to make it realistic as I have said millions of times! But I just don't think Skips would commit THAT early, but he did say she was adorable! If that counts! X333 Chapter is filled with fluff anyway so I think it will be fine!**

**Thanks so much for ANYONE and EVERYONE reading and have a wonderful holiday season!**


End file.
